Kue Buatan Neechan
by Tsunari-yo
Summary: Sakura, gadis 20 tahun bertemu seorang anak yang ingin memakan kue buatannya. Padahal ia sendiri tidak bisa memasak. Karena suatu kejadian, Sakura harus mengabulkan keinginan sang anak. Warning inside! First fic.One shot.


Hai! Salam kenal buat semuanya dari author baru yang baru belajar nulis.

Tenang aja author terbuka untuk semua kritik & saran, namanya juga baru. Hehehe.

Okeh! ga banyak omong lagi, baca aja ya!

Enjoy!

Disclaimer : NARUTO punya Masashi Kishimoto

Genre : Friendship, Drama #karena lebay

Chara : Sakura, Naruto

Warning : Gaje, ga masuk akal, AU, OOC, typo (jaga-jaga), alur cepet, ide pasaran, dan masih banyak yang jelek-jelek

You don't like? monggo dibaca dulu...

**Kue Buatan Nee-chan  
><strong>

'Cklek' kubuka pintu. Gelap. Sudah kuduga. Tak lama lagi… 3…2…1…

"Surpriiiise!" seluruh teman kantorku teriak bersamaan.

"Happy birthday!"

"Selamat, ya!"

"Semoga panjang umur!"

Puluhan pasang tangan berusaha meraih tanganku, ingin bersalaman, atau paling tidak ingin menyentuhku. Memang repot jadi pusat perhatian. Hahaha. Hari ini hari ulang tahunku yang ke-20. Usai pulang kantor teman-temanku niatnya ingin memberi kejutan, tapi sayangnya aku sudah tau rencana mereka.

Walau begitu pesta tetap berjalan dan sekarang… sudah jam 8 malam! Artinya sudah empat jam kami berpesta dan tak ada seorang pun yang berniat mengakhirinya? _Good_! Aku harus segera pulang.

Tepat sebelum aku mencapai pintu untuk keluar dari keramaian ini, seseorang memanggilku.

" Sakura!"

Aku menoleh. Orang yang memanggilku itu menyodorkan kantung plastik putih kehadapanku.

"Ini kue buatanku," ucapnya sambil tersenyum.

Aku mengangkat sebelah alisku tanda bingung.

"Untukmu, Sakura..."

"Tadi kan sudah makan kue."

"Ya, memang. Ini untuk di rumah baka. Aku tau kau tak bisa masak. Ini resep spesial keluargaku loh…

Dijamin enak!" Dia mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

Ah, aku tau kakaknya buka toko kue. Sial! Dia menyindirku yang tidak bisa masak. Tapi kuterima sajalah toh kuenya memang enak.

"Te-ri-ma ka-sih, I-no-pig," jawabku dengan penekanan di setiap suku katanya.

"Sama-sama!" dia hanya cengar-cengir menanggapi jawabanku.

XXX

Kota Konoha malam hari, ramai, berisik, terang benderang, tapi tidak peduli. Aku sedang berjalan menuju apartemenku yang letaknya tak jauh dari kantor. Berjalan, melihat orang-orang, lumayan mengurangi kebosananku. Tinggal sendiri di apartemen kecil benar-benar membosankan!

Tak biasanya aku melewati jalan tak biasanya juga aku melintasi taman Konoha-yang kata orang agak angker- dan mendapati seorang anak laki-laki kecil sedang duduk di salah satu ayunannya. Heh? Siapa dia?

Tak tahu ada angin dari mana, aku pelan-pelan menghampiri anak itu. Padahal sumpah! Aku ini sangat penakut.

Setelah kupastikan anak itu bukan hantu atau sebagainya, aku mencoba mengajak bicara anak itu karena sepertinya dia sedang dalam masalah.

"Hai, adik kecil, sedang apa di sini? Ini sudah malam loh, kamu tidak takut sendirian di sini?" Aku bertanya basa basi, dia hanya menggeleng, membuat rambut kuning cerahnya melambai-lambai.

"Ada apa, sih? Ayo cerita padaku? Nanti aku bantu sebisanya," aku mencoba merayunya. Wow, kenapa aku bisa begitu peduli pada anak ini? Sudahlah…

Dia tidak bicara sedikitpun, hanya menatapku dengan mata biru sapphire-nya yang indah. Sebagai gantinya dia menunjukkan kantung plastik berisi kue yang sudah hancur. Hampir saja kukira dia bisu, sampai akhirnya dia buka mulut.

"Ini kue yang kubeli dengan uang tabunganku untuk ulang tahun ibu, tadi di jalan aku bertemu teman-teman sekelasku yang suka usil, mereka berusaha merebut kueku tapi karena tidak ada yang mau mengalah akhirnya kuenya jatuh dan hancur," mukanya terlihat murung saat menceritakannya.

Aku terenyuh, dia rela menabung hanya untuk membeli kue untuk ulang tahun ibunya, aku yang sudah bekerja saja tidak pernah melakukannya.

"Ng, ya sudah jangan sedih ya, maafkan saja teman-temanmu, nanti juga ada yang membalasnya. Kalau kau masih mau memberi kue untuk ibumu, ini kakak punya. Dijamin enak loh…" kataku mencoba menghiburnya.

Tak disangka ia ternyata senang sekali, senyum mengembang di wajahnya yang manis. Kyaa! Manis sekali, ehem, berlebihan…

"Terima kasih banyak, mm…"

"Sakura, panggil aku Sakura nee-chan!"

"Ya, terima kasih Sakura nee-chan, aku Naruto Uzumaki, kelas 1 SD, salam kenal," dia memamerkan senyum lebarnya yang menyenangkan. Aku jadi ikut senang karenanya.

"Oke, Naruto-kun ini sudah malam, aku tidak bisa menemanimu lagi, cepat pulang ya! Nanti ibumu khawatir, aku juga mau pulang, Jaa!" aku melambai dan mulai berjalan menjauhinya.

"Tunggu Sakura nee-chan!"

"Ya?"

"Besok lewat sini lagi, ya!"

Aku sedikit bingung tapi akhirnya aku mengangguk juga.

Mmm, setelah kupikir-pikir kenapa aku jadi baik pada anak kecil ya? Padahal sebelumnya kalau ada anak tetanggaku yang berisik pasti langsung kumarahi dan kuusir jauh-jauh dari apartemenku. Sudahlah, mungkin ini bagian dari pendewasaan yang seharusnya sudah kulakukan sejak dulu. Aku sudah 20 tahun, tua juga ya?

XXX

Keesokan harinya sesuai janjiku aku melewati jalan yang kemarin, kali ini aku pulang lebih sore karena pesta ulang tahunku tidak ada siaran ulangannya.

Aku tidak tahu apa yang mau dilakukan Naruto dan berbagai spekulasi pun bermunculan di kepalaku. Saat melamun, tahu-tahu aku sudah tiba di depan taman Konoha. Di bangku taman tak jauh dari pintu masuk taman, telah duduk Naruto seolah-olah sedang menungguku. Aaah, romantis sekali dia... Dia membawa seiikat bunga oranye cerah yang sepertinya baru dipetik.

"Hai, Naruto-kun, kita bertemu lagi," sapaku ramah, tumben aku ramah.

"Hai, Sakura nee-chan, aku sudah menunggu nee-chan lewat, ternyata benar nee-chan pulang kerja jam segini, hehehe," dia tertawa renyah.

"Yaa, Naruto-kun, menungguku mau apa?" aku ikut duduk di sebelahnya.

"Nee-chan selain baik, ternyata cantik juga ya! ibuku bilang wanita sangat senang kalau dikasih bunga, jadi aku memetikkan bunga yang cantik ini untuk nee-chan, semoga nee-chan suka, ini." Naruto memberikan seikat bunga tadi padaku.

Wajahku bersemu merah, aku senang sekali ini pertama kalinya aku menerima bunga dari laki-laki, walaupun dari anak kelas 1 SD.

"Tuh kan, kakak cantik sekali kalau sedang begini, hehehe…"

_What_? Aku dibuat malu oleh anak kelas 1 SD? Sial! Anak ini pasti kebanyakan nonton sinetron.

"Dengar ya Naruto-kun, kamu tidak boleh membuat malu orang dewasa, kan'…" Aku bingung mau bilang apa.

Sesaat dia tampak bingung melihatku dengan tingkah aneh. Tapi dia segera memecah keheningan di antara kami.

"Ya sudah, Sakura-neechan, aku pulang dulu. Nanti ibuku bingung aku pergi kemana. Jaa!" dia melambai, aku membalas lambaiannya pelan. Belum jauh, dia berbalik. Mungkin ada yang terlupa.

"Nee-chan, kata ibuku kuenya enak sekali. Aku juga mencobanya, dan ternyata benar-benar enak, kapan-kapan kakak buat lagi ya! Nanti berikan padaku, hehehe…" pujinya sambil mengacungkan jempol. Aku mengangguk cepat, dia berbalik lagi dan berlari menjauh.

Anak itu, tak tahu kenapa, rasanya aku bisa cepat dekat dengan dia. Aku senang sekali punya adik yang manis!

XXX

Sudah seminggu sejak aku pertama kali bertemu Naruto, dan setiap sore dia selalu menungguku di taman Konoha, memberiku seikat bunga yang berbeda setiap harinya. Dia bercerita banyak padaku mengenai sekolahnya juga teman-temannya yang suka usil. Kadang-kadang kunasihati dia, haha, aku kan' jauh lebih dewasa. Tapi ada kalanya juga, aku bercerita mengenai pekerjaanku yang membosankan. Dan sepertinya dia mengerti semua yang kukatakan dan aku pun mengerti dia, Naruto benar-benar sudah kuanggap sebagai adikku.

Semuanya berjalan baik-baik saja, tapi ada satu hal yang mengganjal di hatiku sejak kemarin. Ia memberiku seikat bunga bakung. Kata orang bunga bakung adalah pertanda kurang baik, bunga yang diberikan saat melayat orang meninggal. Aku memang tidak percaya pada hal-hal yang demikian, tapi firasatku kali ini berkata lain.

Saat melewati taman Konoha sore ini, aku tidak mendapati sosok Naruto di sana. Aku sudah cemas tapi tetap berusaha berpikiran positif. Ku coba duduk di bangku taman yang biasa kami duduki, menunggunya barangkali dia terlambat datang. Atau… hey! Mungkin saja dia dilarang bermain oleh ibunya, kemarin dia bilang sebentar lagi ada ujian di sekolahnya. Ya, pasti begitu, dia pasti disuruh belajar. Aku pun memutuskan untuk pulang setelah sadar bahwa telah lama juga aku menunggu di taman.

Belum jauh aku berjalan dari taman, tanpa sengaja aku mendengar pembicaraan seorang pemilik toko kelontong dengan seorang pelanggannya.

"Eh, bu, benar tadi pagi ada kecelakaan dekat sini? Saya lihat beritanya loh di TV," mulai si pelanggan.

'Eh?' Aku menghentikan langkahku.

"Iya benar bu, saya memang tidak lihat kejadiannya langsung tapi katanya sih korbannya anak kecil kelas 1 SD gitu deh, kasihan amat ya, anak itu," jawab si pemilik toko.

'Deg' perasaan apa ini? Pikiran buruk mulai memenuhi otakku.

"Iya ya, terus anaknya bagaimana? Langsung di bawa ke rumah sakit?" tanya si pelanggan lagi.

"Kayaknya sih iya, supir yang nabraknya tidak kabur kok, tapi dilihat-lihat tidak ada bekas darahnya di jalanan, mungkin lukanya ga' parah" si pemilk toko menanggapi.

Ucapan ibu tadi sedikit menenangkanku. Tapi, entah kenapa, pikiran buruk masih tetap menghantuiku. Apakah aku mengkhawatirkan Naruto?

"Iya, semoga saja begitu, kasihan masih anak-anak," si pelanggan mengakhiri pembicaraan.

Rasa penasaran mendorongku untuk bertanya pada si ibu pemilik toko mengenai anak yang menjadi korban kecelakaan. Setelah mendengar penjelasan dari ibu pemilik toko, rasa penasaranku berubah menjadi kekhawatiran yang amat sangat. Bagaimanapun juga ciri-ciri anak yang tertabrak itu mirip sekali dengan Naruto. Saat kekhawatiranku memuncak, aku memutuskan mencari rumah sakit ke mana Naruto mungkin dibawa. Dalam hati aku masih berharap kalau itu bukan dia.

XXX

Rumah sakit yang pertama kukunjungi adalah rumah sakit terdekat. Dan saat aku bertanya di bagian resepsionis, ternyata memang benar ada korban kecelakaan seorang anak kecil yang bernama Naruto Uzumaki. Tentu saja aku langsung melesat ke kamarnya.

Tiba di depan pintu kamarnya, kulihat seorang wanita berambut merah panjang tengah menangis sesengukan menatap tubuh yang terbaring lemah di hadapannya. Itu Naruto, Naruto yang menutup matanya dengan selang infus menempel di punggung tangannya. Tak terasa mata emerakdku ikut meneteskan air mata, melihat kesedihan yang tergambar di wajah wanita yang sepertinya ibu Naruto itu.

Kuketuk pelan pintu masuk, dan membukanya perlahan.

"Permisi," ibu Naruto menoleh. Tampak bingung akan kedatanganku.

"Maaf lancang sebelumnya, kenalkan saya Sakura Haruno, teman Naruto-kun. Saya dengar Naruto mengalami kecelakaan , jadi saya langsung menjenguknya ke sini. Bagaimana keadaannya sekarang?"

"Ooh, jadi kamu Sakura nee-chan yang dimaksud Naruto, sebelumnya saya juga minta maaf karena mungkin Naruto sudah merepotkan. Naruto sudah banyak cerita ke saya tentangmu, juga soal kue yang waktu itu kau berikan padanya. Katanya dia senang sekali bisa bertemu Sakura nee-chan." Wanita itu bercerita sambil berusaha memasang senyum. Aku mau tak mau ikut tersenyum mendengarnya.

"Keadaan Naruto saat ini masih tidak jelas, dia belum sadar sejak tadi. Kata dokter malam ini akan dilakukan pemeriksaan menyeluruh untuk mengetahui ada luka dalam atau tidak," jelas ibu Naruto lagi.

"Semoga tidak ada hal yang buruk," kataku lirih sambil mengelus pelan kepala Naruto.

XXX

Aku berniat menunggui Naruto sampai dia sadar. Yah, paling tidak sampai aku tahu pasti keadaannya.

Namun sayangnya pernyataan dokter membuatku makin tidak bisa meninggalkan Naruto.

Dokter bilang karena benturan yang sangat keras saat kecelakaan, terjadi pendarahan hebat di kepalanya, tetapi karena suatu hal, darahnya tidak keluar seperti luka pada umumnya, melainkan terus di dalam membentuk suatu gumpalan yang mengganggu kerja otak Naruto. Untuk itulah dia harus menjalani operasi secepatnya, paling tidak dua hari lagi menunggu keadaannya stabil.

Tengah malam, aku dan ibu Naruto masih menunggu kesadarannya, ibunya sudah tertidur sejak sejam yang lalu, mungkin terlalu lelah. Sebenarnya aku pun begitu. Dibuat terkejut dan cemas terus-terusan dalam beberapa jam terakhir ini benar-benar membuatku lelah. Tapi, masih belum tenang rasanya kalau belum melihat –setidaknya- tangannya bergerak.

Seperti mendengar permohonanku, tak lama kulihat mata Naruto berkedut. Aku menegakkan kepalaku, berharap Naruto benar-benar membuka matanya. Dan benar saja, tak lama kemudian Naruto benar-benar membuka matanya, mengerjap-ngerjap sebentar, mengumpulkan seluruh nyawanya.

"Sakura nee-chan?" itulah hal pertama yang diucapkannya dengan suara paraunya saat melihatku. Aku tidak bisa berkata-kata.

"Kenapa nee-chan ada di sini? Ibu di mana? Aaah, kepalaku sakit sekali," rintihnya pelan sambil memegang kepalanya.

"Sudahlah Naruto-kun, tidak usah banyak bicara dulu, semuanya baik-baik saja. Itu ibumu tertidur di sofa. Kamu istirahat saja yang tenang," ucapku menanggapi.

"Nee-chan…"

"Ya?"

"Aku mau kue, kue buatan nee-chan yang enak sekali itu, nee-chan sudah janji akan membuatnya lagi dan memberikannya padaku, aku mau sekarang , paling tidak terakhir kali sebelum aku pergi."

'Deg' perasaan ini lagi. Perasaan tidak enak. Kenapa Naruto bicara seperti itu?

Tak tahu kenapa, pada akhirnya aku hanya bisa mengangguk, mengiyakan permintaannya.

"Dua hari lagi… dua hari lagi, saat kamu selesai dioperasi dan sehat lagi kakak akan bawa kuenya untuk merayakan kesembuhanmu, janji!" aku mencoba tersenyum, dia pun tersenyum.

"Terima kasih, Nee-chan…" setelah mengatakan itu, Naruto kembali ke alam mimpinya.

XXX

Pagi tiba. Aku segera menuju toko kue milik kakak temanku, Ino, ingin meminta resep sekalian minta diajari membuat kuenya. Untung saja, Ino ada di tokonya, kantor memang sedang libur har ini, dan Ino akhirnya membantu kakaknya di toko.

Setelah kuceritakan mengenai keinginan Naruto, mereka berdua ikut iba. Ino menawarkan untuk membuatkan kuenya lagi, tapi aku menolak. Sesuai keinginan Naruto, aku akan membawakannya kue buatanku sendiri. Akhirnya mereka bersedia juga memberitahu resep rahasia keluarga mereka dan mengajarkan cara membuatnya padaku.

Hari pertama membuat kue, gagal total! Aku benar-benar tidak bisa memasak. Tapi setidaknya aku telah mengerti dasar-dasar membuat kue. Hari sudah sore dan aku tidak mau merepotkan Ino dan kakaknya lebih lama lagi karena sudah memakai dapur toko seharian dan membuat berantakan dimana-mana.

Setelah beres-beres aku berniat kembali ke rumah sakit ingin melihat keadaan Naruto. Aku berterimakasih amat banyak pada Ino dan kakaknya dan berkata akan mengganti semua bahan yang kupakai untuk percobaan membuat kue, tapi nanti.

XXX

Hari kedua, malam ini Naruto akan menjalani operasinya. Dan sesuai janjiku aku harus membawa kue buatanku untuknya malam ini.

Jam menunjukkan pukul 4 sore, aku belum berhasil membuat satu kue pun yang utuh. Aku harus cepat-cepat. Ini adalah kesempatan terakhirku kalau tidak ingin terlambat menemui Naruto. Akhirnya, dengan seluruh kemampuan memasak yang kukerahkan, aku berhasil membuat sebuah kue tart yang kata kakak Ino cukup lumayan untuk seorang pemula.

Pukul 7 malam, aku bersiap ke rumah sakit. Kubawa kue pertama buatanku sendiri. Aku tak tahu rasanya enak atau tidak, yang penting aku sudah berusaha.

Saat aku sampai di rumah sakit, Naruto sudah siap-siap masuk ruang operasi.

Pukul 10 malam, operasi selesai. Kulihat wajah lelah dokter, tapi sepertinya operasi berhasil. Naruto dibawa kembali ke kamarnya, ibunya mengikuti, begitupun aku. Aku harus menunggu sampai Naruto sadar untuk memberikan kuenya.

Sejak terakhir kulihat dia sadarkan diri, tidak terjadi kemajuan yang berarti pada keadaan Naruto. Sesaat setelah operasi, kondisinya masih kritis. Beberapa jam berlalu dan kondisinya tidak juga membaik.

Aku dan ibunya terus menungguinya, takut melewatkan saat-saat dia sadar. Tapi entah kenapa, perasaanku kian lama kian tak enak. Aku kembali teringat bunga bakung yang diberikannya padaku terakhir kami bertemu di taman. Bunga itu masih ada di dalam tas yang selalu kubawa kemana-mana, mungkin sudah mengering.

Lewat tengah malam, aku dan ibu Naruto masih menunggui Naruto. Saat kulihat tangannya bergerak sedikit kupanggil ibunya yang tengah pergi ke toilet.

Tak lama kemudian Naruto membuka matanya, ibunya memeluk tubuh kecilnya penuh haru.

Setelah merasakan pelukan ibunya, Naruto berpaling padaku.

"Sakura nee-chan bawa kuenya sekarang? Aku ingin memakannya segera sebelum waktuku habis!" Ia mengatakannya dengan ringan dan pelan. Tak lupa senyum lebar terpampang di wajahnya. Tapi kalimatnya itu menusuk hatiku. Perasaanku makin tak keruan.

Ku serahkan kotak kue pada ibunya dan ibunya mengambil sepotong kue dari dalamnya. Naruto bilang ingin memakannya sendiri. Gigitan pertamanya langsung membuatnya tersenyum penuh arti.

"Enak sekali! Lebih enak dari yang sebelumnya malah. Aku suka sekali! Terima kasih banyak nee-chan, sekarang aku sudah puas, bisa merasakan kue buatan nee-chan," dia tersenyum manis sekali lebih dari yang pernah kulihat.

Sebelah tangannya menggapai-gapai tangan ibunya. Dan segera disambut genggaman hangat ibunya.

"Ibu… aku pamit, maaf aku sudah menyusahkanmu selama ini. Terima… kasih…"

Mata sapphire-nya berkaca-kaca tapi bibirnya menyunggingkan senyum, mungkin untuk yang terakhir kalinya. Pelan-pelan, dia melepaskan pegangan tangannya pada ibunya dan kue dariku yang dipegangnya pun perlahan jatuh. Senyum di wajahnya kian menghilang seiring matanya yang mulai meredup. Air mataku terjatuh tanpa diperintah, mengalir begitu saja sangat deras.

Kupanggil dokter dengan perasaan campur aduk. Tak lama dokter datang dan berusaha menyelamatkan Naruto tapi semuanya telah terjadi. Satu kehidupan telah berakhir hari ini. Naruto menghembuskan napas terakhirnya.

_Inikah saatnya?_

_Saat terakhir ku melihatmu…_

_Mengalirlah air mataku…_

_Tak bisa, tak bisa berhenti…_

_Aku kesal…!_

_Kenapa tak mau berhenti?_

Langit pun menampakkan air matanya. Dan bunga bakung yang telah mengering pun makin mengering.

XXX

Sebulan kemudian…

Aku kembali tenggelam dalam rutinitas kerjaku, berusaha melupakan yang pergi dengan mencari kesibukan.

Sore ini, aku melewati taman Kie Thou Park, berjalan terburu-buru dengan wajah menunduk. Dan tiba-tiba…

'Bruuk' aku sukses jatuh terduduk di jalan yang keras. Seseorang atau sesuatu yang menabrakku sepertinya mengalami hal yang sama.

"Aaah…" rintihku pelan.

"Maaf, ya…" Kudengar suara laki-laki dan ia pun menjulurkan tangannya, membantuku berdiri.

"Tidak apa-ap…a"

Aku tak bisa melanjutkan kalimatku. Ya Tuhan! Naruto! Aku mengucek-ngucek mataku, mengira ini mimpi. Laki-laki di depanku mirip sekali dengan Naruto walaupun dalam versi dewasanya.

Rambut kuning cerahnya.

Mata biru shappire-nya.

Senyum lebarnya.

Tidak! Ini pasti mimpi.

"Ada apa, Sakura?" Dia bertanya, bingung melihat ekspresi kaget di wajahku.

"Ti-tidak apa-apa…"

Aku membelalakan mataku. Hee? Darimana dia tahu namaku?

OWARI

RnR?


End file.
